Through Dapper Eyes
by kellific
Summary: Episodes through blaines perspective. humor, klaine fluff. This is my first fic, reviews would be great! :  disclaimer: i do not own glee, or any of these characters.


*BEEP BEEP* 7am. Well. Here goes another day. Blaine Anderson's wife beater slightly shifted as he swung his arm around to silence his annoyingly loud alarm clock.

"Five… more… minutes.." he moaned, not sure whether it was to himself or to the clunky old alarm clock his father had so 'kindly' given him before he'd transferred to Dalton.

"What's wrong princess? Need some more beauty sleep?" His seemingly too chipper roommate, Wes, whispered.

"Get away from me you freak" Blaine rebutted, completely fed up with the lack of sane minds in this establishment.

"Whatever you say pooki" Wes said as he strutted off to the bathroom singing the first verse of "Friday".

This place was an utter mad house. If only he'd gotten some sleep, but Wes had kept him up all night long questioning him on what celebrities he would sleep with.

XXX

"Tom Cruise! Wes had said, as the time had reached nearly two in the morning.

"WES SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP" Blaine had screamed while hiding his head under his pillow.

"AW COME ON DUDE, PEOPLE SAY HE'S GAY, HE'D TOTALLY GO FOR IT!"

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH TOM CRUISE"

"alright fine… BRAD PITT?"

"OH MY GOD WES"

"fine… fine… I'm done... Danielle Radcliff?"

XXX

Blaine had finally put a stop to Wes's madness at about three in the morning, when he was forced to attack Wes thoroughly with a pillow until he agreed to quit it with the celebrity sex questions. But as he drifted off into sleep that night, Blaine thought he heard a small voice from across the room whisper "Zefron?"

Now that it was 7:05, and Blaine still hadn't felt any more accomplished, he decided it was time to drag himself out of bed. However, not even his baggy sweatpants could save him from the cold, frosty air that November had brought to Dalton Academy. With his hands rubbing heat into his arms, Blaine quickly made it to the bathroom in time for Wes to say "Sleeping beauty has awoken!"

This was going to be a long day.

Within a half an hour Blaine was dragging himself to the dining hall for breakfast, with his blazer half on, and his tie hanging lazily off his chest.

"Hey hey hey" his fellow warbler, and best friend, David called from across the room. "look who it is, the man of the hour. Ready for our performance today? It's gon be HOT."

"Yea… or maybe not so hot, considering this lump over here had me up all night" Blaine said, nudging Wes as he spoke.

"Hey, it was all in good fun!" Wes replied, not missing a beat.

"If that's your idea of fun, you are seriously disturbed" answered Blaine while he took a sip of his latte.

It had been a while since the Warblers had done a spontaneous performance, and as far as Blaine was concerned, this one had to be perfect. With sectionals coming up there was no room for error, especially on his part.

_Deep breathes_. Blaine thought. _Deep Breaths. _Man, did he need sleep.

One Latte, two pastries, and numerous Blaine jokes later (regards of Wes), it was beyond time to start heading to class. As Blaine began to stand up from the table, momentarily pausing to fix his mess of a tie, he heard Wes mumble 'who the hell is _that_?'

Upon looking up from his unacceptable wardrobe, Blaine noticed exactly what Wes had been talking about. Across the room, as plain as the eye can see, wandered a tall boy with tight black pants, and a jacket that was unlike that of Dalton's entirely. The boy's eyes flickered with a confused expression, and seemed to be looking anywhere and everywhere for a sense of which direction to turn.

But before he knew it the boy was out the door, headed in another direction, leaving Blaine's eyes to silently follow him, wondering where he was off to next.

XXX

French went slowly. Chemistry went slower. While pulling out his periodic table as Ms. Addams had told him to, Blaine found that he could not keep his mind on the lesson, or anything for that matter. It kept wandering back to the performance that was merely hours away, and strangely, to the boy he had seen wandering the cafeteria. Although it meant almost nothing to the others, something about the boy had caught Blaine's eye. Perhaps it had been the lack of sleep Wes had graced him with, or maybe it was the fact that new students at Dalton were rare. But with a sharp yell from Ms. Addams for Blaine to 'get himself together' the boy, and the performance, were completely forgotten in his mind.

XXX

A history class, and a choir lesson later (which had done the job of warming up his vocal chords quite well), the long awaited Warblers performance had arrived, and not a minute too soon. Excitingly throwing his things in his locker, Blaine joined the mob of other students that were pushing their way down the stairs to get a good view of the warblers, and their latest achievements. He soon found his way to the spiral staircase, looking down, with his nerves building, completely focused on the task at hand. Just as he reached the ground floor, more excited than ever, Blaine heard a confident, high pitched voice behind him that he surely never heard before in his life. As he turned around he was face to face with none other than the boy who was wandering the dining hall earlier that morning.

"Excuse me" He said, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Um hi…can I ask you a question? I'm new here..."

_Holy crap _Blaine thought _Holy crap this is the kid. Um… be cool Blaine, be dapper. What's the most dapper think you can say in a situation like this Blaine… COME ON BLAINE QUICK._

"Hi… my name is Blaine" he said, as he reached out his hand to the boy.

_Nice dapper response Blaine, good one._ He thought to himself sarcastically.

"Kurt…" The boy answered back, grabbing Blaine's hand in return. Shit this kid had soft hands.

_Dapper, Blaine, Dapper _he reminded himself_._

With no further reaction from Blaine, the boy, I mean _Kurt _continued "So… what exactly is going on?"

With complete dapper bragging approval, Blaine grinned his toothy grin and said with pure excitement "The Warblers!" but to his surprise, Kurt just stared. "Every now and then they throw and impromptu performance in the senior commons" he continued with pride. "It tends to shut the school down for a while."

With a look of astonishment on his face, Kurt with all the disbelief in the world said

"So wait… the glee club here is kind of… cool?"

"The Warblers are like… rock stars!" Blaine, feeling like he'd pushed the 'coolness' of the warblers way to far, he reached out his hand one more time. "Come on, I know a shortcut" he said, as he firmly grasped Kurt's hand into his. Okay, so maybe there was something fishy about the kid, but hey, he was cute, and had really soft hands.

XXX

It was the weirdest. Feeling. Ever. Like seriously ever. Running down that hallway with Kurt… time seemed to go in slow motion. But that was impossible, Blaine thought to himself, he was just too tired, that's what it was. Blaine almost felt sad having to let go of Kurt's hand to open the door of the senior commons. They were so soft and warm. What hand lotion did this kid use?

_Stay focused, Blaine _ he found himself thinking as the doors swung open, with the Warblers, and all his follow piers stretched out before him.

From behind him, he heard Kurt mutter "I stick out like a sore thumb" who was clearly noticing how different his blazer was.

Feeling a bit more confident, Blaine looked him up and down and said almost seductively "Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid" putting his hand on Kurt's collar for good measure "you'll fit right in".

_Crap. Did he just flirt with this kid? He definitely had. No more flirting Blaine!_

Recomposing his dapper self, Blaine took his hand away and said "Now if you'll excuse me" as the opening music of teenage dream filled the room and silenced the eager, awaiting crowds.

XXX

Strangely, Blaine wasn't thinking very much about teenage dream as he sang it. The words kind of just rolled off his tongue. The whole time he found himself staring at Kurt, trying to figure out where this kid came from. Wait…crap… _was _he staring? He didn't want to look like a total creep, but by the goofy smile stretched out on Kurt's face, he seemed to be enjoying the performance.

Blaine knew that Kurt was_ definitely _not new here. Bull to the crap. The principle always shuffled around newbies on the first day at Dalton to get them acquainted, so where the hell did this soft handed kid magically appear from? Blaine thought hard about what Kurt had said to him as he sang, but nothing about their conversation was too peculiar.

And then it hit him, Kurt had _known _that the warblers were the schools glee club. Blaine didn't even have to _explain_ it to him. This kid was here on glee related business! This kid was his competition! This kid was here to ruin their chances at sectionals!

But still, with that smile on Kurt's face, it was hard not to smile back. Which got Blaine thinking, maybe Kurt wasn't just looking around here for glee club; maybe he was looking around here for himself.

XXX

Getting Wes and David alone after the performance was harder work then he thought.

"WES!... WES!" he screamed from across the room. Wes's head had definitely turned towards Blaine, but with one swift motion, Wes decided to ignore Blaine's call. "WES!" he shouted one more time, to which he responded, just as loudly

"DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST SLEEPING BEAUTY". To which Kurt giggled profusely, and caused Blaine's cheeks to go red hot.

After ten minutes of struggling, Blaine had finally gotten Wes and David alone.

"Guys, we need to talk. Kurt's a _spy_."

"Who the hell is Kurt?" David said, Wes looking equally as confused.

"Didn't you even realize that kid we saw in the Cafeteria was there?" Blaine said, completely blown away by the stupidity of his friends. "_His name is Kurt"_ he continued, still baffled.

"OHH" the both said in unison. These two were seriously idiots. "So, let's get him the hell out of here!" David added.

"No, you don't _get it_." He replied, looking back and forth between both of them. "…I… I think Kurt is gay."

"Oh come off it" said Wes "you just want a boyfriend"

"I DO NOT…" Blaine trailed off, finding his voice to be far too loud. "I do _not _want a boyfriend."

And with that, Wes and David exchanged one long look, and within moments had directed their attention back to Blaine.

"Guys" Blaine continued "I don't think Kurt was just spying for his glee club… I think he was spying because he wants somewhere to belong. Like_ this. _And when theirs someone who needs a placeto belong, god damnit, we give them a place to belong. Now are you guys going to talk to him with me or not? Cause by the look on that boys face, he could really use some friends right now. "

And with that, Wes and David quietly followed Blaine to the junior commons, where Kurt was eagerly awaiting their return.


End file.
